


Welcome back, Sir.

by AlyKat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), SHIELD (TV)
Genre: CoulsonLives!, Gen, Rejoice! For SHIELD has started filming!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble in celebration of the SHIELD show starting filming! </p>
<p>Phil Coulson takes a moment to gather himself and get back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally my only idea was to write: "a;sldfj;sd;ljf;lkjsadf;;skvnaw;gnf;wnn sdv;lkjafijwefoisd!!!!!!!!!!! COULSON LIIIIIIIVES!!!!!" and post that....buuuuuuuut thought again and POOF! This appeared! ENJOY!!!

The world didn't end. Not the way they said it would. There was no death and destruction raining down on the world when 12-21-12 came and went. People carried on, the way they should. Was it because the Mayans were wrong? Maybe. Or was it because there were people and agencies hidden the world over who made it their life to ensure that the world would keep on spinning? Well, maybe you don't have the right level of clearance to know that answer for sure just yet.

The world did end for one man though; however so briefly, it had ended. The jagged scar that marred the skin on his back and chest was proof that the world had ended for him. To his team, the Avengers, he'd been dead and gone for months. It was going to be interesting to see how they would react to the news that his death had been...maybe just a little bit exaggerated. 

Stepping through the doors of the SHIELD centeral facility, Phil Coulson stood in the lobby for just a moment, taking everything in. People would assume that given his injury and painful recovery that he'd never be able to step back into his position or the field ever again. They thought SHIELD would officially write him off, retire him to some nice, quiet location and set him up with a new identity. 

No. Phil never once thought about not returning to work. He belonged there, in that highly classified area and among the people he'd come to know and work with for the majority of his life. SHIELD was home. 

Taking a deep breath, his cool grey eyes scanned the area. All eyes were on him, waiting to see what he'd do first. His first day back on the job. Scanning his badge, he clipped it back to his finely pressed Dolce suit and stepped through the metal detector--getting the wave through when it went off. It did that to all the agents and it was a sound he'd strangely missed. 

It wasn't until he was on the other side that people went back to business, bustling past him like it was any other day. 

A woman approached from his right, a folder in her hand and a faint smile on her face. She stopped in front of him and for a moment just stood in awe of the man. It wasn't until he turned his head to acknowledge her that she snapped back into full professionalism, the folder held out in front of her steadily. 

"Welcome back, Sir."

Coulson wasn't sure he recognized the woman, perhaps she was new and they'd only passed briefly before the Loki Incident. His gaze flickered to her badge and then to the file. Taking it, he gave a small nod. 

"Thank you, Agent May," Opening the file, he turned to start walking, the woman falling into step with him. 

It was good to be home again.

"What have we got?"

 

 

_Fini_


End file.
